Cerezos
by Mst'D
Summary: -¿vamos a ver los cerezos en flor?- pregunto entusiasmada. -¿ah?¿Cerezos en flor?- pregunto desconcertado el chico de ojos verdes. (one-shot Oldrivalshipping)


Hola! ¿Desde hace mucho que no me leen, no? Aquí traigo un pequeño one-shot de mi pareja favorita, esta escena la vi en un manga y calzaba a la perfección. Con ellos. ¡Espero que les guste!

Cerezos.

Delicadamente acomodaba su cabello, para que luciera más ordenado de lo habitual, luego busco entre sus cosas una prenda con la cual combinar, toda aquella personalidad revoltosa y serena, que solía mostrar.

-Esta será mi primera vez, iré a una cita con el chico que me gusta.- dijo sonriéndole al espejo mientras aplicaba un poco de color en sus labios.

Estaba emocionada. Tanto que no noto el desastre que tenía en su habitación. Apenas eran las once y media de la mañana, aun faltaban minutos para aquel momento que desde ayer esperaba.

Hoy por fin saldría con aquel chico que tanto le gustaba. No fue fácil que el aceptara, sino todo lo contrario. Debió hostigarlo, cansarlo, aburrirlo y estresarlo. Para cuando llegara el momento el solo dijera un "¿si te digo que sí, me dejaras en paz?" Si, ella se esforzó mucho en ello. Pero luego de tanto, todo resulto de acuerdo a su plan.

Ya estaba por completo lista, llevaba un suéter celeste junto con una falda de vuelos color vainilla y unos zapatos tipo bailarina en color crema más un bolso del mismo color. Estando ya cómoda con su vestuario decidió salir, se había mirado más de diez veces al espejo, no tenía como seguir mejorando su aspecto. Así que decidida y sonriente tomo rumbo en aquella dirección que habían dejado como punto de encuentro.

Ya solo quería que llegase.

Por los senderos de viridian transitaba el líder de esa ciudad a plena luz del día, con destino a la ruta que él había designado Blue "su nueva novia", después de aquella larga semana en el Gimnasio y tras las numerosas batallas y la de una molesta presencia que ya había agotado toda su paciencia se digno a aceptar una propuesta que le había ofrecido, es por ello que se dirija a ese dichoso lugar, con una de tus mejores caras, una de completa… ¿serenidad? Pues por supuesto que no, era una de "¡Váyanse todos al diablo!" Odiabas que lo arrastraran de aquella forma a ese tipo de "reuniones casuales", Pero allí se encuentra con esa mirada penetrante, una muy típica en el, es aquella la que te da a conocer que no estás a gusto con lo que está sucediendo.

-¿Cuando llegaste aquí?- pregunto cortante

-hace unos 15 minutos creo- dijo mientras estipulaba una cantidad razonable de tiempo la chica de cabello castaño.

-me pregunto si debería de sentirme alagado por ello- menciono en su tono sarcástico para luego proseguir- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? No hay mucho que hacer en este tiempo.

-¿vamos a ver los cerezos en flor?- pregunto entusiasmada.

-¿ah?¿Cerezos en flor?- pregunto desconcertado

-Si ahora es el momento adecuado ya que están en pleno florecimiento, durante este periodo hay lugares muy populares donde se puede ir. ¡Vamos!- dijo entusiasmada

-Me niego.- respondió secamente.

-¿he? ¿Por qué?- pregunto sorprendida

-ya que esta es una actividad de tiempo limitado, ¿Aquellos lugares no estarían llenos de personas que son atraídos a visitarlos también? Además, no quiero perder mi tiempo en algo que no me interesa. Así que dicho esto ¿Por qué no me acompañas a buscar un libro?

-¿EHHH? ¡Eso es demasiado normal para una primera cita!- dijo molesta

-¿Está bien verdad? en tal caso no importa lo que hagamos – respondió mientras la tomaba de la muñeca con la intención de llevarla al sentido contrario al cual ella quería ir.

-¡Espera! Vamos a decidir esto aquí y ahora- menciono decidida- con un juego limpio de ¿piedra papel o tijeras?- Absolutamente ella no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad sin importar que, no la dejaría pasar. ..

-¡Esto es hermoso!- sonrió mientras admiraba el animado lugar- ¿Te arrepientes de no haber aceptado la primera vez?- dijo sonriente a su acompañante que de por sí ya había llego al punto de encuentro con una cara de pocos amigos, ahora tenía una de completo asesino.

-¿Que tiene de emocionante venir a ver la emisión de flor?- pregunto molesto

-Gane limpiamente, así que ya quítate esa cara de amargado, no estés tan molesto. Por fin tenemos la oportunidad de salir juntos así que cambia esa expresión de pocos amigos-

-Eres tan molesta- dijo entre dientes para sí mismo.

Como era de esperarse el lugar estaba invadido por parejas, el lugar era muy atractivo, rodeado de cerezos con una laguna en medio y con un sendero que lo acompañaba, había algunos puestos de comida rápida y alguno que otro puesto de artesanía. Lo típico.

"Quizás nos veamos como una pareja mas" pensó Blue, viendo a su alrededor, él como habían personas tomadas de la mano caminando juntos. "Quizás también pueda tomar su mano hoy" se dijo mientras intentaba tomar la mano del chico de ojos verde, que este al percatarse la oculto dentro de su bolsillo. Primer intento fallido.

-voy a decírtelo de antemano- dijo serio el chico- no voy a ir de la mano contigo.

-Pero…- alcanzo a decir la chica para luego ser interrumpida.

-no me gusta hacer cosas inútiles con gente molesta.- ¡OHHH! Green sin duda ya no estaba de humor.

-Pero todos están de la misma manera, no tienes por qué darle tanta importancia.- dijo molesta

-Ese no es el caso.- la ignoro

-Entonces vamos a decidir esto de nuevo con piedr… - no funciono fue interrumpida.

-Es una lástima pero aquel sistema solo te funciona una vez al día- esto ya se volvía imposible, había planeado todo un día de actividades en pareja y este tipo no iba a ceder a ninguna.

-entonces vamos a tomarnos una foto bajo los cerezos- dijo para luego ver a un sujeto cualquiera y preguntarle- Perdón ¿te puedo molestar un poco? ¿Podrías tomarnos una foto?- dijo sacando la cámara de su bolsa.

Aquel sujeto ni respondió, Green tomo a Blue a arrastras y se la llevo en otra dirección.

-muy bien no tienes que pedirle ayuda a otros yo tomare la fotografía para ti- menciono quitándole la cámara de las manos, simplemente apunto en donde estaba Blue con una sonrisa forzada, estaba claro que el líder de gimnasio hoy no iba a ceder a ningún pedido- toma esto debería ser suficiente ¿verdad?-

"Claro que no la idea de la foto era salir en pareja" pensó la ojiazul. Nada salía de acuerdo al plan, Blue comenzaba a impacientarse y eso que el día apenas comenzaba.

-Porque estas allí parada y aun no te mueves- "mientras más rápido nos vallamos mejor" eso es exactamente lo que pensaba. – ya es hora de volver

-Ehh NO, aun no hacemos nada- dijo molesta

-Pero ya hemos visto estas flores lo suficiente acaso esa no era la intención de venir aquí- respondió aun más molesto- y lo que es más importante este lugar me hace sentir incomodo.

Y ya todo comenzaba a terminar allí. ¡Ja! Como si Blue fuera a dejar las cosas así. Lo miro desafiante, no se iba a dejar vencer menos ese día. No cuando tenía un mar de planes en la cabeza

-Esto… ven conmigo un rato- sin más jalo de su manga y lo llevo directo a la laguna. En la cual se presentaban diferentes actividades para las parejas que lo visitaran, como por ejemplo;

-¿alquiler de botes?- "ni lo creas" esa fue su expresión.

-por lo menos debemos subir a esto antes de volver- lo miro con suplica- allí dice que es de lo más hermoso estar en medio de la laguna entre tanto cerezo. Realmente quiero subir a esto hoy. Por favor. – pidió ella, más bien dicho suplico al ver que nada funcionaba como debía.

-… de ninguna manera, si quieres ir a eso, hazlo tu misma. - la gota que derramo el vaso. Ya no había nada más que hacer, no quería seguir intentando, enfurecida Blue tomo su bolsa y se la lanzo en toda su espalda. –Oye!- dijo molesto.

-Desde el principio te lo has pasado diciendo "No" a todo lo que he pedido es mas asta te acabo de suplicar, ¿Acaso no estás siendo muy egoísta? - "Hablo" enojada.

-yo accedía venir para que me dejaras de molestar, no vine aquí a actuar como estos estúpidos tortolitos de aquí. – esa opinión no solo hizo enfurecer aun mas a Blue si no a todos aquellos espectadores que veían a la "joven pareja" discutir

-¿Es tan extraño de mi parte el querer salir contigo y crear actividades para ambos y tener buenos recuerdos juntos? ¡Pensé que era algo normal!- Estaba claro, nada resultaría hoy

-¿Pero de verdad importa lo que hagamos?, no te basta con la mutua compañía – estaba claro no quería hacer nada "afectuoso" con ella hoy

-es suficiente ¡voy a ir sola!- respondió molesta

-como quieras- dijo para irse al sentido contrario del lago dejando a aquella chica atrás completamente furiosa- que molestia…

En medio de la laguna tirada sobre el bote mirando al cielo estaba ella, sintiendo el rose de los pétalos contra su cara y el cómo caían en el agua. El dulce aroma del cerezo estaba ayudando con su temperamento.

-Que increíble, estoy viendo este gran espectáculo y él se lo pierde por terco. Porque siempre resulta así, a pesar de que no quiero pelear con él, no sé por qué me molesto en estas pequeñeces. ¿Estaré pidiendo demasiado? A pesar de que entiendo, que odia todo esto… Me pregunto si yo también estaba siendo un poco codiciosa…- se cuestionaba a ella misma- simplemente con que a mí me guste él, y al le gusta yo. Eso en si ya me hace feliz- quizás esperaba mucho más de lo que Green le podía dar con respecto al ámbito sentimental…

Reflexionando sobre lo que pasaba se encontraba sentado en una banca, no quería portarse así con Blue, pero como no hacerlo si miren a donde lo trajo. Es todo lo que detesta y más. Cansado simplemente tomo aire y lo exhalo. Quizás podría intentar, sabía lo que había hecho, quizás si estaba siendo un poco egoísta.

_-oye no está bien- lo saco de sus pensamientos la ridícula voz de una chica discutiendo con su pareja- aun que sea muéstrame un poco de afecto-_

_-¿estás loca? Hay mucha gente por aquí- refunfuño el_

_-está bien, nadie te está viendo de todos modos.- insistió ella- solo un poco-_

_-está bien- acto seguido le planto un beso en la mejilla, nada extraordinario- ¿es lo que querías no?_

"Idiotas"-pensó, no les encontraba el sentido a comportarse tan "tiernamente" aun que él creyó a pesar de que tenía dudas, que aquel chico aria un gesto molesto y se mantendría firme en su respuesta "No" algo así como había hecho con Blue.

-ya regrese- escucho la voz de la castaña, para luego voltear y verla ante él con una bolsa.

-¿estás satisfecha ahora?- pregunto, a pesar de todo aun quería marcharse.

-si… bueno, si- respondió insegura- oye, compre takoyaki de uno de esos puestos ¿vamos a probarlos? Aun que supongo que tú no estás realmente tan hambriento.

Era oficial ya comenzaba a sentirse mal por ella, buscaron el lugar más cercano con una banca desocupada, la cual estaba bajo el roble más grande del parque a su alrededor pocas personas transitaban así que, simplemente se sentaron en silencio. Blue le tendió la bolsa con una sonrisa y el solo lo acepto.

-yo era la única que viajaba sola en el bote. No iba a ser capaz de estar tanto tiempo así es por ello que regrese rápido, es algo bueno que aquellos paseos no duren tanto tiempo.- mintió

-ya veo- comento pensativo.

-ha, pero está bien. No era la gran cosa después de todo. – Dijo resignada- oye, para nuestra próxima cita. Será mejor que te acompañe a buscar libros o a comprar más pociones o tal vez te ayude con el papeleo y ese tipo de cosas. ¿No te gusta eso?- comento

-No digas algo como eso- Asta que por fin se rindió en aquello que los mortales llamamos "Culpa"

-Es cierto que tengo mis propios ideales pero, si quiero hacer algo y tu no, entonces no tendrá sentido, no sería divertido. Así que ese tipo de recuerdos serian algo innecesario, es por ello que ya no te molestare mas por este tipo de cosas ¿De acuerdo?- dijo sonriente

-Es sorprendente que cedas tan rápido- lo miro de forma curiosa.

-Es que este tipo de cosas ya no tienen caso- rio nerviosa. – además el solo hecho de estar ahora juntos comiendo takoyaki, ya es divertido. Así que mientras este contigo todo probablemente estará bien.

-ya lo entiendo… no creo que estaría bien, con nadie más que tu.- tenía que decirlo, se había comportado como un patán y las palabras de Blue lo hacían cada vez mas culpable

Quizás ella estuvo obsesionada por tratar de cambiar su indiferente personalidad a la de un amante "normal" Quizás no importe lo que hagan o donde vayan. Siempre y cuando los dos se lleven bien, estará bien.

-Blue- menciono su nombre, y abrió ligeramente la boca, ella inocentemente lo observo.

-Que estás haciendo, tu boca está abierta.- dijo sin entender

- Estoy abriendo mi boca a propósito- regaño él.

-Ha ya veo, ¿por qué?- de verdad no le entendía que trataba de hacer, el cansado suspiro y apunto hacia aquella bolita que Blue dirigía a su boca.

-Eso, ¿quieres darme de comer?- un brutal sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la joven chica no creía a que venía tal actitud.

- E-E-E ¿Está bien algo así?- tartamudeo

-No me rechaces, si te detienes ahora ¿no me veré como un completo idiota?- dijo molesto.

-¿Pero no te molesta?- pregunto confundida.

-¿no es obvio que lo odio?- dijo él – pero es algo que tú querías hacer ¿verdad?- ella simplemente seguía sorprendida- si lo entiendes, vamos a darnos prisa y terminar con esto

-entonces… ya no voy a detenerme- aun sin salir del asombro acerco la pequeña bolita a sus labios- puedes decir "Haaa" también- ¿pregunto?

-no abuses- dijo para luego comer aquello que la castaña le tendía.

-hacer esto es algo muy embarazoso.- dijo sonrojada

-no eres la única, me siento mucho mas avergonzado que tu-

De los labios de Blue una divertida risa dejo escapar- esto es malo, al final realmente me siento muy feliz.

-¿por qué te pones tan feliz por algo así?- pregunto mientras se paraba de aquella banca. Con la intención de ya irse

-a pesar de que sabía lo vergonzoso que podría llegar a ser esto, aun así lo hiciste por mí. Estoy tan feliz por ello. – Dijo a la vez que también se paraba e iba a donde estaba Green para luego preguntarle- hey, ¿qué hay de viajar en el bote junto a mí como un bono, por todo lo que me hiciste pasar?- pregunto aferrándose a su brazo

-¡Me niego!- ya había hecho suficiente el ridículo por hoy.

Espero que no haya quedado tan OoC aun que lo dudo espero los comentarios! Sabias que si me dejas un RW me motivas a escribir más 8D?


End file.
